Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20140915202358
Mei, Bridget und Johnny waren unterwegs, während Nina und Connor in der Hütte blieben. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob Ina und Melissa zurückkommen. Ob auch Draco zu ihnen zurückkommen würde, wusste er nicht. Und die Langeweile machte sich bemerkbar. " Ohh... ist mir langweilig. Weißt du was, Ich hau mich aufs Ohr.", sagte Connor gähnend von sich, während er sich streckte. Nina sagte nur " Ja, Okay... Ich werd etwas lesen". Connor stand dann vom Tisch auf und geht in sein Zimmer. Zuvor sagt er noch " Wenns was neues gibt, melde dich". Nina winkte nur. Connor schmiss sich aufs Bett und es dauert keine Sekunde, bis er schlief wie ein Toter.... Dann machte er die Augen auf und fand sich auf einmal in einem Wald. Er steht auf, verwirrend umblickend und sich selbst fragend " Was zum Teufel...? Wo bin ich ? ". Ihm überkam ein Gefühl, dass er nicht in einem normalen Wald ist. Da er nich weiß, was er tun soll, will er sich verwandeln und versuchen, wegzufliegen. Doch seine Kräfte versagen. Hier ging es wirklich nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Da hörte er ein Geräusch.... es klang wie ein Ruf und er ging ihm nach. Er kam dem Ruf langsam näher und näher... bis er das Wort Sariel vernahm. Er rannte los und kam auf eine Lichtung, wo eine große Menge stand. Alle waren in Anzügen und Connor wurde klar, das müssen Engel sein. Sein Blick wandert dann zu einem Hügel, auf dem 3 Engel stehen. Der eine rief dann laut: " Brüder und Schwestern, heute ist ein großer Tag. Denn heute wird SARIEL zum Fürst des Inneren Kreises ernannt " und dann riefen alle wieder " SARIEL.... SARIEL". Connor ging näher ran und sieht 3 Engel, von denen er trotz Kräfteversagen eine enorme Aura spürt. Und ihm wurde klar: Das waren der Erzengel Raphael..... und dann konnte der Engel ganz vorn nur der Erzengel Michael sein. Und der Engel in der Mitte... das musste Sariel sein. Da erhob Michael seine Stimme " Liebe Brüder und Schwestern, wir haben unseren geliebten Bruder verloren, weil seine Arroganz zu weit ging und er Krieg gegen unseren Vater führte. Mir blieb keine Wahl und ich musste ihn verbannen. Aber unser neuer Bruder nahm seinen Platz ein und lasset uns hoffen, dass niemals so wird wie er. LANG LEBE SARIEL ". Doch dann verfinsterte sich der Himmel und Boden bebte. Connor fühlte es und fragte sich " Woah... Watn nu los". Unter Sariel machte sich ein großes schwarzes Loch sichtbar, aus welchem Feuer entsteigt. Der Erzengel hält sich am Rand un rief seinen Bruder um Hilfe " MICHAEL, HILF MIR ". Michael und Raphael rennen zu Sariel, doch kurz, bevor sie ihn erreichen, rutschte er ab.... und fiel in das Loch. Dann entstieg aus dem Loch ein schwarzer Schatten, welcher finster sagte " Ihr habt mich betrogen... und dafür werdet ihr bezahlen. ICH WERDE ZURÜCKKEHREN HAHAHAHA!!!!". Der Schatten verschwand im Loch und es verschloss sich. Die Engel waren sich sicher: das war ihr gefallener Bruder Luzifer. In Michael wuchs der Zorn. Er hatte bereits einen Bruder verloren, nun wurde ihm wieder einer genommen. Er war im Begriff, alles zu zerstören, doch dann tauchte eine weißes Licht am Himmel auf. Raphael, welcher versucht Stand zu halten gegen Michaels Macht sah das Licht und sagte sanft " Vater ". Das Licht erleuchtete die ganze Gegend und blendete alle in, inklusive Connor. Da wurde es wieder ruhig. Alles Engel lagen auf dem Boden, nur die Erzengel standen noch da. Michael blickte verwirrt und Raphael blickt genauso. Sie können sich an nichts erinnern. Michael fragte dann Raphael " Was ist hier los ?", worauf Raphael nur antwortet " Ich weiß es nicht ?". Connor erkannte nun, was dass zu bedeuten hatte. Dies war der Tag, an dem der Erzengel Sariel den Platz von Luzifer übernehmen sollte, doch von Luzifer dann in die Holle gezogen und gefoltert wurde. So wurde dann der Ur-Dämon geboren. Dann plötzlich wurde es pechschwarz. In mitten der Dunkelheit erscheint dann ein Feuer.... es war der Dämon. Connor wollte auf ihn zugehen, doch der Dämon kam auch auf ihn zu. Das Feuerskelett wollte Connor angreifen... und in dem Moment wacht Connor erschrocken auf. Er schnappte nach Luft und fiel beim Versuch, Aufzustehen, aus dem Bett. Da kam Nina ins Zimmer gerannt " Connor, was ist los ? Alles Okay ?". Connor stand auf und antwortet nur " Äh... Ja Ja, Alles Okay.... nur ein Alptraum ". Nina sagte nickend " Okay, dann... " und ging wieder. Connors Blick wurde dann nachdenklich und ihm gingen viele Fragen durch den Kopf: Warum hat er das gesehen ? War es Sariel ? Und wenn, wieso wollte er, dass Connor seinen " Fall " sieht ?. Er musste Antworten finden.... auch, wenn er es wahrscheinlich allein tun musste.